


Day 6: The Hot Lifeguard

by writemydreams



Series: JayTim Week 2017 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Getting Together, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2017, M/M, Past Kon/Tim, Waterpark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Steph brings Tim to Gotham's hottest waterpark for a day of fun after Tim is dumped by Kon and tries to set him up with the hot lifeguard at the Lazy River.For the "lifeguard" prompt





	Day 6: The Hot Lifeguard

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing one of the Batgirls!

Tim swam to the edge of the pool with Steph. “That was amazing.” He grinned at her. “So we’ve done the wave pool, the Tunnel of Love, the obstacle course, and now the Cliff Dive Slide. What’s our next stop?” He asked as they walked up the stairs.

“Hm…” Steph scanned the waterpark. She turned then gasped and spun Tim around. “The Lazy River. Look at how hot the lifeguard is! Dark hair, chiseled abs, looks a couple years older than us. He’s absolutely gorgeous!”

Tim followed his best friend’s stare. The lifeguard was quite handsome. The shock of white in his jet black hair gave him an air of intrigue and those muscles… wow. He must live in the gym to maintain those. “He is. He’s got a pretty boring job today though. There isn’t much for him to do here except stop kids from trying to go against the current or squeeze in two to a tube.” Unless someone had a seizure, the chances of anyone risking drowning in the Lazy River were low. Exceptionally so. Tim would have to look up statistics later. 

“True.” Steph grinned as she grabbed his arm. “I know what we’re doing next. We’re going to float down the Lazy River.” She dragged Tim towards the tube rack to collect a new inner tube for each of them. “And you’re going to say hi to the hot lifeguard because you, my friend, need a date. You need to move on and stop thinking about your ex!”

Tim flushed. “What if he’s straight?”

“Then I’ll flirt with him.” Steph gave Hot Lifeguard another appraising look. 

Tim considered pointing out that asking out a lifeguard or any other service worker only worked in porn or rom coms. Having two seventeen-year-olds flirt with him would probably have Hot Lifeguard laughing to his friends after he got off his shift. Saying so would just make Steph insist he was making excuses though. Then she’d push him to try. “Fine.” Tim knew from experience that it was best to go along with her once she set her mind to something. He stepped down into the water to climb into his bright yellow inner tube. He got settled in and waited for Steph to join him in hers. As they floated closer to Hot Lifeguard’s chair he realized there was something familiar about this boy. Where had he seen him before? “I think I know him,” he muttered to Steph.

“From where?”

Tim frowned and sneaked another glance. Then it hit him. “Gymnastics.”

Steph grinned. “So you two have a common interest then. Now smile and say hi.”

“I will after we finish the river.” Tim wanted to make sure his initial assessment was correct. Steph was bolder than he was. She wouldn’t be embarrassed about flirting with a complete stranger. Tim would rather throw himself into the nearest pool than do so. “I think I’ve seen him somewhere else too.”

Steph cocked her head. “Now that you say that, I know the feeling. His hair is distinctive. Plus it’d be hard to forget a face that pretty or a chest that chiseled.” She was quiet as she contemplated where they’d both seen Hot Lifeguard. Her eyes lit up just as Tim made the same connection.

“Penny Books!” They said in unison. Then laughed. 

“This is the first time I’ve seen him shirtless so it took me a bit to recognize him.” Steph flipped her wet braid over her shoulder. “If I didn’t see him in the bookstore so often I’d think he was a bad boy with the leather jacket he’s always wearing.” 

“I have a leather jacket. That doesn’t make me a bad boy.”

Steph patted his hand. “Tim, I say this as your best friend: you couldn’t be a bad boy if your life depended on it.” 

Tim rolled his eyes. “Who said I wanted to be one?” 

Steph laughed. “Anyway, back to Hot Lifeguard. He’s handsome, well read, and goes to Wayne’s Gym too. He could be the perfect guy for you to get over Kon.” Steph took his hand to squeeze it. “I just want you to be happy again, Tim. I know how much it hurt when he left you for Cassie. And I realize I’m pushing this pretty hard so if you want to just enjoy a fun day at the waterpark then I’ll stop.” She smiled and gave his hand another squeeze. 

Tim winced at the memory of that heartbreak. “Thanks, Steph. I appreciate that you’re trying to help me move on with my life. So… I will talk to him, but if he shoots me down then you owe me dinner. And the rest of our day has to be romance free.” She was his best friend after all. Best friends were supposed to be supportive and want the best for you. 

That said, Steph’s encouragement didn’t make it easy to walk up to the lifeguard after getting out of the Lazy River. Tim was conscious of his smaller frame. He’d never been one to bulk up with exercise. His body was hard muscle and lean lines. What if Hot Lifeguard thought he was some scrawny little nerd? 

Blue-green eyes met his. Shit, this guy was even hotter up close. “Can I help you?”

Deep breath, Tim. Don’t choke or stare at his abs. “My friend and I are trying to think of where we’ve seen you before. Are you a student at Wayne’s Gym too?” Tim asked. Impressive! He hadn’t stammered, ogled, or sounded like he was some kind of creep. Good thing he hadn’t mentioned seeing the lifeguard at Penny Books too.

Hot Lifeguard grinned. “You’ve seen me at Wayne’s Gym. I’m not a student though. My brother teaches there, so I come by to take him to lunch or visit. Name’s Jason. And you are?”

“Tim,” he replied. “Tim Drake. What’s your brother’s name? I probably know him too. I’ve been coming to Wayne’s Gym since I was four.” Thirteen years of gymnastics had given him a career and a chance to compete in the next Olympic games, provided he scored one of the coveted slots.

“Pretty sure you know my brother,” Jason said dryly. “Dick Grayson-Wayne.”

Tim stared at Jason. “I definitely know the owner’s son. I didn’t know you were part of Bruce’s family too.” He was supposed to be the smart, analytical one. How had he been unaware that Bruce had a son besides Dick until now?

Jason shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I prefer to stay out of the limelight. By the way,” he smirked at Tim, “next time you and your girlfriend come to Penny Books stop by and say hi. I might even buy a pretty boy like you a coffee if you’re interested.” 

Tim blushed. “Steph isn’t my girlfriend. She’s like my sister. And, um, are you going to be there Sunday afternoon? Around 2:00? I can stop by after practice. Just me though, unless you have an equally attractive friend who likes blonde girls who switched to taekwondo from gymnastics.” He loved Steph, really he did, but he didn’t need her as a chaperone. 

Jason looked over his shoulder to give Steph an appraising look. “That depends on her. Does she like girls?”

“We’re both bisexual,” Tim replied. 

“Tell the lady she’s welcome to join if she’s interested in meeting a sweet, shy girl named Cass. She’s my adopted sister and an amazing ballerina. Hang on a moment.” Jason got up from his chair to separate two teenagers stirring up a commotion near the entrance to the Lazy River. Tim stayed rooted to the spot until he returned. “I need to get back to work. See you on Sunday, Tim.” He winked at Tim then kissed his cheek. “Table by the fire at 2:00. Don’t be late.”

“I won’t,” Tim said. “Steph will be there too. I think she’d enjoy meeting your sister.” Cass must also be similar to Jason in that she enjoyed staying out of Bruce’s spotlight.

Jason grinned. “Good. See you on Sunday.”

Tim hoped he didn’t look like a starry eyed fanboy as he watched Jason walk away. He spun around to face a beaming Steph. “I have a date on Sunday. So do you if you’re interested in meeting his ballerina sister. I already said you’d be there so…” he trailed off and fiddled with his hair.

Steph’s eyes widened. “Wow. I love ballet! What’s her name? Wait, what’s his name and what time is our date? Where is it?”

“That was Jason. His sister’s name is Cass, short for Cassandra I presume. Jason and Cass Wayne,” he added.

“…When did Bruce adopt two more kids?” Steph asked.

Tim shrugged helplessly. “I really don’t know. I guess we’ll find out at our date. Which is 2:00 on Penny Books. Jason said he’ll have a table by the fire.” 

Steph linked arms with him. “Looks like we have a double date then. I’ll pick you up after practice on Sunday and then we can walk over to Penny Books together.” She grinned at Tim. “So we both have dates on Sunday. Now we’re going to ride the Lovecraft Laybrinth!” She tugged him towards the enormous track of waterslides that ejected screaming people in groups of two to four to a tube at a constant rate. 

“I’ll hold your hand if you get scared,” Tim teased.

Steph gave him a withering look. “You’re no knight in shining armor, buddy. You’re the one who hides behind me in haunted houses.” She swapped their single tubes for a double at the base of Lovecraft Labyrinth then got in line. 

Tim didn’t have a suitable comeback to that. So he settled for debating how a match between Cthulhu and Godzilla would turn out. 

“Cthulhu would annihilate him,” Steph replied.

“Maybe. But Godzilla has radiation on his side.” Tim watched a tube with three girls sail by, their arms up in the air and shrieking. This would definitely be interesting.


End file.
